


Stars on the Horizon

by Karria



Series: Starship Kua Fu [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adventure, Exploration, Gen, New Species, Space Flight, Starship - Freeform, but im just here to have fun, i dont check the canon, intrepid-class starship, new worlds, original crew - Freeform, so there might be discrepancies, there might be a bit of romance later on, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Katya Ivanovich did not think she would become a captain so fast, in such circumstances. But there she was, standing in a new Intrepid-class starship that she got to call hers.There was their own story waiting for them, somewhere in space.





	Stars on the Horizon

_She wasn’t going to make it._

_The captain was dead; their first officer locked in some kind of stasis. They had no power to the bridge, no one to assume command. The ensigns were nervously fretting about, sensing the danger like animals. Primal instinct tended to do that, even to humans, if the consequences were dire enough._

_Another console blew up on them, and the ship shook. She could hear only buzzing in her ears, and her mouth was suddenly extremely dry. Her head pounded with pain; she must have hit herself when she fell the last time._

_That’s when she realized._

_She was the highest ranking officer on the bridge, and right now, only she could take command and force the Starleet structure back into those people. If, that is, she could only stand up straight. She fought herself over each and every tiny bit of movement; barely noticing the blood that was dripping down her arm. She inhaled._

_“Status report, now!”Her voice was a little hoarse and croacked, but powerful enough for the remaining bridge crew to turn to her._

_“Yes, sir!” One of them responded. She moved to captain’s chair and sat down._

_There was no time, and they had people to save._

_*_

The fourth pip on her neck looked weird, when she looked at it in the mirror. Katya did not anticipate becoming a captain so quickly in her career path; especially not after the events that transpired during her last assignment- where she was still just a Science Officer. Even though she did not feel fully prepared for this promotion, she took it, maybe out of a sense of duty, maybe because of guilt that still lingered somewhere in her. She sighed and adjusted the pips and her communicator one more time.

She had to admit though, she liked the captain’s ready room. It was cozy, and she already brought a few personal items in here, just to not feel alienated by it. It wasn’t too big, as the Kua Fu was an Intrepid class starship, so there wasn’t much room to begin with.

It was a bit of an upgrade when it came to the comfort, though. Her previous ship was an old Constellation-class vessel that dramatically required a refit, but the Dominion War was too taxing for so mundane of a request. She perfectly understood the reasoning behind that way of thinking, but it was also really nice to have a shiny new starship, where everything was tailored to your comfort.

Her communicator beeped suddenly, and she tapped in slightly.

“Ensign Campbell to Captain Ivanovich,” She blinked. Was it the time already?

“Ivanovich here. What’s the matter, Ensign?”

“We have confirmed that Commander Mavik’s shuttle will be here at approximately 1200 hours, captain.”

She still had about half an hour, then. So far everything was going better than anticipated- they have cleared every diagnostic, every system seemed to be working just fine. Now, the only thing they lacked, was the first officer, and their first assignment.

She was a little bit worried about the crew. Not only she was the first time captain, but a lot off the senior officers have been just promoted to their new roles. From the ones that have been a bit more experienced, they had a science officer- and Andorian woman, by the name of Shiera Sh’Tharot, and their chief engineer- M’rai, who was a Caitian. Both of them had previously worked on the same positions on other ships, and seemed very professional and reliable.

“Ivanovich to Chief M’Rai,” She tapped her communicator.

“Yes, captain?” The calm, soothing voice of the Caitian could be heard from the comm.

“How’s the latest diagnostic, chief?” This was the most crucial part of their last check-up, their warp core system. They had to clear it perfectly if the Kua Fu was ever to leave the dock.

“It’s going well, captain. No discrepancies were detected so far.”  A feeling of relief washed over her. That was something to celebrate, even if no earlier problems were detected.

“That’s good to hear, chief. Update me when you’re done with it,” she said, hoping that the Caitian wouldn’t think she was rushing him.

“Of course, captain. Estimated time of the completion of this diagnostic is 1500 hours. I will notify you personally about the results.”

“Thank you, chief. Ivanovich out.”

She sat in silence for the next few minutes, looking at the small model of a Galaxy class vessel standing on her desk. People have sometimes asked her what was the point of bringing those to the real starship, but Katya could never get rid of them. She was rotating it in her hands, when finally her communicator beeped again.

“Campbell to Captain Ivanovich. Commander Mavik’s shuttle has landed in the shuttlebay 3.”

“Acknowledged.” She got up. It was time to greet her first officer aboard.

She got to the shuttlebay 3 in no time, passing by several crew members who all politely greeted her on her way down. She still was quite in awe about how thought out the layout of the ship was; it was truly one of the best vessels to serve on.

Entering the shuttlebay 3, she immediately noticed the shuttle that has just landed. The door was just opening, as she got there, so she stood patiently in front of them for a while. From the shuttle, a Vulcan man emerged, looking quite familiar, but still distinctly older than she remembered him. He had a brown skin and black hair, just a tiny bit more unkept than they should be on a Vulcan. He stood before her, with a standard issue Federation bag on his shoulder.

“Commander Mavik, reporting for duty,”  He said professionally, with a neutral tone- just as she would expect.

“Is that a way to treat an old friend, Mavik?” She smiled slightly, deciding to drop formalities for a second. He raised his eyebrow slightly, and she looked at him pointedly. She was sure that if he was a human, he would have rolled his eyes right about now.

“Katya. It is nice to see you.”

“Likewise. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”  Last time she has seen Mavik she’s been, what, fourteen years old? She was pretty sure it was around that time. He was a son of one of Vulcan’s ambassadors to Earth, and they happened to go to school together, as his parents decided it would be logical for their child to know culture of a planet he spent so much time on. When they were kids, he spent roughly nine months on every year on Earth, and for the remaining three he returned to Vulcan.

They had been good friends during that time. If, of course, he considered her a friend as much as she considered him. It was hard to read him, at first, but then she got used to it. But, when they were 14, his father’s assignment got changed, and he left Earth. Then kept in touch for a bit afterwards, but ultimately, she had not seen him in almost 17 years.

“Indeed. Has all the senior staff already reported for duty?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m afraid you are the last one. We will hold our first senior staff meeting today at 2000 hours. Would you like a tour of the ship beforehand, Commander?” She returned to the standard rank. She knew too much friendliness during work would not be appreciated, but she made a mental note to catch Mavik off-duty sometime to catch up.

“Indeed. I have studied the layout of the ship, but it would be only logical to see it by myself as well,” He replied.

“Let’s start with getting you to your quarters. Is that all you brought with you?” She pointed at his bag.

“Yes. I did not require more, as I was assured I was going to get standard issue equipment on the ship.”

“You will, in fact I am pretty certain it is waiting for you in your quarters… shall we?” She pointed at the door to the shuttlebay, and he nodded.

They walked together through the corridors, to Mavik’s quarters, which, as she recalled were on deck 5, just a few doors away from hers.

“I have also received personnel files of the senior staff…”  Mavik started, seeming a bit nsure if he should continue the subject.

“Is there anything that has come to your attention, Commander?” Katya asked, already knowing what his concerns might be.

“I can’t help but notice that we have a Cardassian Chief Medical Offficer on board, but there are also a number of Bajorans on the crew, including our Tactical Officer. I am concerned that it might cause some personal issues.”

Katya sighed. Mavik’s concerns were perfectly reasonable- Cardassians and Bajorans have had a lot of history together, as Cardassia was occupying Bajor for no less than 50 years.

“I understand your concerns, Commander, but I have personally reached out to every single Bajoran on his crew, including Commander Veris, and I was reassured that they will keep a healthy working relationship with Commander Ankar. He was never a part of Cardassian militia, so I hope for the best.”

Katya pressed the button for the turbolift, and just after a few seconds the doors opened with a slight “whoosh” sound.  They stepped inside, and the doors closed after them. Even the turbolifts seemed much quieter then on the Constellation class, she noticed before she turned her attention back to her Vulcan friend.

“And what is Commander Arkan’s opinion?” Mavik asked, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Well, he seemed very eager to prove to his new colleagues that he is only concerned with the well-being of the crew. He certainly is unlike any Cardassian I have ever met. But I would like you, Commander, to keep an eye on them- at least for the first few weeks. If there is anything you deem concerning, please report it to me, or to Counselor Vrashka.”

“Understood, captain.” The turbolift doors opened, and they stepped out of it. Katya led Mavik to the door’s of his quarters- maybe not as big as quarters on the Galaxy class, but still, she was pretty satisfied with hers.

Mavik’s quarters were actually pretty similar, but just a bit more minimalistic, with a designated room for meditation, as he requested. All the standard issue equipment was already waiting for him, along with the brand new uniform. He set his bag on a table, and took a look around, while Katya stood patiently, waiting for him.

“Would you like some time before the tour?”

“There is no need. I will change into my new uniform and join you outside in a few minutes.”

Katya nodded, and went to wait for him outside. After a while, he emerged from his quarters in the new uniform. She knew this was his first assignment in the role of First Officer, but, as expected from a Vulcan, he did not look hesitant at all. Sometimes she was jealous of Vulcan’s ability to control their own emotions; she could only do it to a certain extent.

“Let’s start with Main Engineering, shall we?” She down to the Engineering, were M’Rai nad his team were currently still running diagnostic. He only had just enough time to greet them both, before he got called to check on yet another system. He was fairly noticeable in a crowd; as he was the only Caitian serving aboard this ship.

“Commander M’Rai certainly has the command presence needed to run the engineering,” Noticed Mavik, as they took a walk around.

“Indeed. He is one of our more experienced officers. We should leave them to their devices; they still have a few more hours of diagnostic left.”

She showed him the holodecks, research labs and transporter systems (which had not yet went fully online), before they got to the sickbay.

It seems that no matter where you go to, the medical facilities always carry that faint scent of antiseptic and hyposprays, Katya regarded as they took a step inside. Much like in engineering, there were several people running basic diagnostic on medical equipment, some nurses were checking if they have all the medicine stock they need to- and in the middle of all of it, was a tall Cardassian man, seemingly orchestrating everything and trying to help whenever he could.

“Doctor!” Katya called own to him, and he turned to look at her. He said a few words to one of the nurses, before he approached them with unusual spring in his step and a smile on his face.

“Captain! How may I assist you?”  He sounded just as energetic as he looked.

“Doctor, I would like you to meet our First Officer, Commander Mavik. Commander, our Chief Medical Officer, Lieutenant Commander Arkar,” She introduced them to each other, and Arkan blinked once, before raising his hand in a traditional Vulcan salute.

“Commander! It’s a pleasure to meet you, and I am sure it will be a pleasure to work with you as well!”

Mavik raised his eyebrow slightly, but responded with a Vulcan salute as well. Undoubtedly,  it was a first time he had seen a Cardassian doing the traditional greeting.

“I was just showing the Commander our ship, Doctor. Do you mind if we look around?”

“No, not at all, Captain! She is beautiful, isn’t she?” Ankar gently patted the sickbays walls.  “We’re just running some last diagnostics, but everything seems to be in order. Senior staff meeting is at… 2000 hours, correct?”

Katya nodded. “We should have everything in the engineering done by then as well.”

“Excellent, excellent.” The Doctor rubbed his hands together. “Well, I won’t hold you any longer, Captain, Commander, if I may?” After getting approval from Katya, he went back to help with the preparation.

They finally moved to the bridge, where Katya introduced Mavik to their Bajoran Tactical Officer, Commander Veris Aien, and their Andorian Science Officer, Lieutenant Commander Shieri Sh’Tharot. Both woman had already done all the preparation for their departments, and had now been working on the bridge to ensure their first flight is as safe as possible. Katya took her place in the captain’s chair, and Mavik sat to the right, in the spot designated for the first officer.

They talked for a while, discussing the status of the ship, the crew and the topic’s to be raised at the upcoming senior staff meeting, before Ensign Campbell’s voice took them both out of the conversation.

“Sir, there is an upcoming transmission. It’s Admiral Koertz.”

“On-screen.” She gave a short order and stood up, as the Admiral’s face appeared on the viewing screen. She was a little bit surprised; she did not anticipate the assignment to come for another several hours, so either they decided to give them now to save time, or an emergency has happened.

Koertz, as all Admirals, was has went through the entire Starfleet career path. They were legendary in some circles, and had an exceptional record. They had a kindly face, with blue, bright eyes that seemed to belong to a person at least 20 years younger.

“Captain Ivanovich. Have you acquainted yourself with your ship already?”

“Yes, sir. Commander Mavik has just arrived, so the crew is now complete,” She responded, already feeling where this conversation is going.

“Very well. I am afraid I will have to hasten your departure, captain. We have received a distress call, and your Intrepid-class ship can get there the faster. It seems to be coming from a yet uncharted region of space, so you will have to be careful.”

“Do we have to depart immediately, sir?”

“As soon as your diagnostics are all complete.” Katya nodded. That means they still had a few hours. “I am sending you the coordinates now.”

Ensign Campbell nodded. “We received the coordinates, sir. At maximum warp, we should reach the destination in about 3 days.”

“Very well, admiral. We shall take our leave a few hours earlier than we planned, then.”

“Be careful, captain. The distress call is from a species we had not encountered before, so if they are still alive when you reach them, you will be responsible for the First Contact.”

“Understood.” Katya tried to not let her distress at that news be too visible. First Contact was a terrible responsibility, and to think it rests on them not only to possibly save those in danger, but also learn as much as they can about their culture… It was going to be a hell of a first assignment.

“We are counting on you, captain. Koertz out.”

The viewscreen blinked and went dark, as Katya turned to her officers. “Opinions?”

“The Kua Fu has all its weapons ready, but it is not a ship to go into battle with, captain.” Commander Veris spoke. She was a confident Bajoran women, and the most experienced person on the crew. Katya nodded. “I agree, Commander. We’ll try to avoid battle, but if it comes to it, I must have the confidence we have everything at our disposal ready.”

“We need to analyze the data we have about every sector that is even remotely close to the one we’re going to.” Lieutenant Sh’Tharos spoke. Mavik immediately agreed with her.

“Right. But before that…” She tapped her communicator. “Ivanovich to all senior staff. Report for the meeting immediately.”

They needed a plan, and they needed to make it _fast._


End file.
